dnd_angel_grovefandomcom-20200214-history
Baldur's Gate
Baldur's Gate is a port city in the kingdom of Angel Grove. It is currently ruled by Duchess Rilsa Rael. History Baldur's Gate was previously a sovereign nation under the rule of a council of Dukes: Duke Adrian Abdel, Duke Toril Silvershield, and Blaze Uldar Ravengard. During Baldur's Gate's Festival Day, Adrian Abdel was attacked by Viekang. Viekang was determined to be the last of the Bhaalspawn by killing Adrian. He was unsuccessful, however, as Adrian was able to subdue him. A guardsman of Baldur's Gate then piercing Viekang through the chest with a spear, much to Adrian's dismay, thus leaving him as the last of the Bhaalspawn, and transforming him into a monstrous avatar of Bhaal. Adrian began rampaging through the city, but luckily, Rose, Lucien, Tyrion, and Mia were present that day, having been in Baldur's Gate searching for Inara. Rose and Lucien were able to slay Adrian while Tyrion and Mia tended to the wounded. Although it seemed Baldur's Gate was safe, no one knew that this event had caused the resurrection of Bhaal, and he was once again able to influence the Material Plane. With now only two members of the council remaining, both Toril and Uldar wished to be the sole ruler of Baldur's Gate. They asked for the assistance of Zero Uchiha, as he is the ruler of those who had slain Adrian Abdel. Zero met with Toril and Uldar privately, as well as a third party, Rilsa Rael, the leader of the Thieves' Guild in Baldur's Gate. After much deliberation, Zero decided to merge Baldur's Gate with Angel Grove, assigning himself as King and Rilsa Rael as his Duchess. This was met with a very poor reaction, causing Toril to storm off with his advisor, Imbralym Skoond. Shortly after this, Toril Silvershield and Uldar Ravengard were found murdered mysteriously. The initial suspect was Imbralym Skoond, up until his body was found having been dead before both of the previous murders had taken place. It was then revealed that Rilsa Rael had sent her men to kill them, as she had been possessed by Bhaal. Wishing to save Rilsa, Zero offered to take Bhaal within himself, an offer Bhaal accepted. Zero fought off Bhaal's constant urges to kill his friends and all of those around him. He was able to track down the location of Bhaal's avatar. It was very weak in power, having been suffocated by the kindness of Adrian Abdel for decades, but was still a formidable foe for Zero. Zero was able to slay the avatar and banish Bhaal for a time. Although Baldur's Gate was now safe, many of the townsfolk did not believe the story of Bhaal's influence in the city, and instead believed Zero had killed the former rulers in an effort to take the city. Zero decided to not oppose these viewpoints, and used them to intimidate the people of Baldur's Gate into willful obedience to himself and to Rilsa. Present Day There is still some unrest in Baldur's Gate. However, Duchess Rilsa Rael has done much to uplift the poor population of Baldur's Gate and restore some economical stability to the city. Duchess Rilsa came under attack by a Golden Mask assassin, but was saved by her new Blaze, Oriana Riverbed.